Hurt
by mini miss
Summary: [SaraWarrick]Rien n'est plus comme avant entre Sara et Warrick. Attention: Pas une fic joyeuse du tout!


**Titre : **Hurt

**Auteur :** minimiss (faithbadyahoo.ca)

**Catégorie :** K+ ou T pour le thème abordé

**Genre :** Drame

**Pairing : **Sara/Warrick

**Spoiler :** Aucun

**Feedback :** Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est dans la série n'est pas à moi.

**Résumé:** Sara et Warrick on subit une grande perte.

**Notes : **Attention, ce n'est pas une fic gaie du tout. Si vous chercher du happy ending, ce n'est pas le bon endroit. Un grand merci à Vickysg1 qui m'a gentiment bêta la fic, et surtout m'a trouvé le titre!

Ils étaient étendus dans le lit, chacun de leur coté, évitant de se toucher. Sara faisait dos à Warrick, les jambes repliées sur son abdomen, si près du bord qu'elle risquait de tomber en bas du lit si elle faisait un mouvement. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait immobile, tandis que Warrick se tournait et se retournait sur son coté de lit, en essayant de dormir, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sara non plus ne dormait pas, Warrick le savait. Il ne la voyait pas, elle ne donnait aucun signe qu'elle puisse être éveillée, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Le sommeil ne l'atteignait plus jamais, pas plus que lui.

Au début, ils avaient fait face à la douleur ensemble, se supportant l'un l'autre, en silence, n'ayant pas besoin de prononcer des mots pour se comprendre. Le silence était resté, mais maintenant il n'était plus apaisant, il n'était là que parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Désormais ils avaient mal chacun de leur côté, sentant la souffrance de l'autre, mais ne sachant plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Un fossé se creusait entre eux, ils le sentaient, ils le voyaient s'élargir un peu plus chaque jour, et ils le regardaient, sans bouger, effrayer d'être séparés par lui, mais ayant trop peur de le traverser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Warrick s'arrêta finalement de se retourner pour faire face au dos de Sara, l'observant durant de longues minutes. De son côté, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le mur, la tête vide, comme son âme.

Warrick prit le dessus sur son hésitation, sur sa peur (Peur de quoi, d'ailleurs? Que de chimères enfouies. Peur d'avoir mal, peut-être, de la blesser.) et approcha son corps du sien, brisant la barrière invisible qu'ils avaient placé entre eux, et déposa une main sur sa hanche, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Au contact de Warrick, Sara ferma les yeux très fort, comme pour faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse. Sa tête était pleine de nouveau, pleine de pensée qui lui faisait mal, qui la meurtrissait. Elle ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, se forçant à rester forte, à ne pas montrer sa douleur, voulant paraître insensible. Mais Warrick la connaissait bien, et savait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle partageait les mêmes peines, les mêmes douleurs que lui.

Le « Sara » qu'il lui glissa à l'oreille n'avait rien de réconfortant, ni même de suppliant, il n'était que désespoir, et c'est ce « Sara » qui fit craquer ses remparts. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, entrecoupant ses sanglots de paroles inintelligibles, d'où parfois sortaient des bouts de phrases cohérentes. Elle répétait sans cesse la même chose, comme une litanie : « Je l'aimais, Warrick je l'aimais! Il n'était peut-être pas encore là, mais il existait, et je l'aimais! C'était notre bébé Warrick, le notre, à nous, rien qu'à nous, et je l'aimais! Je l'aimais. Notre bébé. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais! Notre bébé. »

Ce à quoi Warrick ne pouvait qu'ajouter ses larmes à celles de Sara, resserrant son étreinte, murmurant que lui aussi, il l'aimait, cet enfant pas encore né.

Doucement, les soubresauts qui l'animaient se calmèrent, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, son visage ravagé par les larmes reprit son expression vide et impassible. Elle se leva sans prévenir, et se tint à un pas du lit, toujours dos tourné à Warrick. Celui-ci, ne comprenant pas la réaction soudaine de Sara, s'assit sur le bord du lit et plaça de nouveau les mains sur ses hanches, froissant le satin de sa robe de nuit. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et il se leva pour lui faire face. Elle lança de but en blanc : « Fais moi un autre enfant Warrick. » Il soupira et secoua la tête sans la regarder. Elle se fit plus insistante et répeta : « Fais moi un autre enfant, pour remplacer celui que j'ai perdu. » Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Cette fois il la regarda dans les yeux en lui disant non.

« Je veux un enfant, Warrick, tu dois me faire un enfant! » Elle criait maintenant.

« Non, Sara, non, on n'est pas prêt encore, laisses-nous un peu de temps. » Son ton se voulait apaisant et rationnel, mais en vain, elle se mit à le frapper au torse, dans toute sa rage désespérée. Il la laissa faire. « Je veux encore porter ton enfant! » Des larmes de rage s'ajoutèrent à ses coups, et Warrick encercla son corps de ses bras, lui murmurant doucement « Tu vas le faire Sara, on aura un enfant, seulement pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt, on a encore trop mal… » Les coups se firent moins forts et moins fréquents, jusqu'à l'arrêt total, et il ne resta plus que les larmes et la colère. Colère non plus dirigée vers Warrick, mais une colère que tout deux éprouvaient, une colère contre la vie. Et ils restèrent comme ça un très long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La crise était passée, mais la douleur, elle restait. Ils avaient perdus leur premier enfant, et ça, rien au monde ne leur ferait jamais l'oublier.


End file.
